The moon, the darkness and the cherry blossom
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Not as lame as you may think! Hopefully. Sakura is the princess of the moon kingdom, beautiful and powerful. Syaoran is the prince of the dark kingdom, broken and drained. What happen when these two opposites meet?
1. Chapter 1

_**The two children**_

The moon was high, its reflection sparkling on the black water. The moon on the water rippled as a bare foot touched it. A girl dressed in a short white dress that had a gold belt and a white piece of material around her shoulders. She opened her eyes to reveal jade green as beautiful as fresh spring grass. Her auburn hair added to her beautiful features and as she stood there, she looked like an angel.

Hands touched the walls of glass, as the boy pressed his head against the window. The soft moonlight shone on his sad face. His amber eyes shone brightly in the darkness, loneliness shining the beautiful features of his face. He gazed straight at the moon, searching for someone to bring him a cure for this sorrow.

The girl put out her hands, and then clasped them behind her back. She leaned back her head, and her wind caught her hair, pushing it pack. Wings of pure white burst out of her back, and she floated there, suspended in mid-air by the wings on her back. She closed her eyes, and slowly let her foot touch the moons beautiful, rippling reflection.

She unclasped her hands an brought them out in front of her. Cherry blossoms floated down from an unknown source and she caught one in her out stretched hands. She brought it close to her chest. Her eyes snapped open as The moon started to move and the sun showed hints of rising.

Her wings enveloped her, and she disappeared under the black water. The cherry blossom that she had been holding floated down to the surface of the water.

"Sakura-hime!" A voice called. "Yes?" The young girl asked. "Are you descent?" The voice asked. "Yes, you may come in," the girl replied. She had auburn hair, jade green eyes and the most beautiful smile. A young woman opened the door and walked in.

"Sukayomi!" The young princess exclaimed, hugging the young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes.. "Are you tired?" The lady asked. "Not at all. I wasn't out very long. But I felt a presence. A boy around the same age as me. He was so sad," Sakura said, her hand clenching into a fist. "Maybe tonight, you can ask the moon to tell you of the identity of this young boy," Sukayomi said. "Yes," Sakura said, nodding.

Knock. "Syaoran- kun?" A voice asked. The young boy turned and looked at the closed door. "You may enter," the boy replied. He sat down on his bed. A man with black hair and eyes came into the room holding a long robe. "Good morning," The man said. The boy stared in shock and terror at the clothes that the man was holding.

"Put this on and go down to the river underneath the castle," the man said, holding out the robe. "But.." The boy began. "Now, Syaoran!" The man ordered. "Yes father-sama" the boy said. The man put the robe on Syaoran's lap and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Syaoran felt the cloak made of a cold and thin material. The robe was black with gold symbols on the bottom. It also came with a top and trousers that went underneath the robe, also black. The outfit was cold and felt distant, just like he would be when he entered the river with it on.

Syaoran's father entered the room again. "Are you ready?" He asked. Syaoran nodded. His father walked over to him and helped him up. The robe reached the ground even on Syaoran who was quite tall for his age. As they walked, son behind father, Prince behind King, they received bows from the the servants, who knew by the robe that Syaoran was wearing that they were going to the river.

The reached the opening in the wall that led to the river and the King stopped and stepped aside. Syaoran bowed to him, then ducked underneath the opening and entered the room. He was at the top of a series of steps, and began to walk down them.

The river was a calm place to everyone else. It welcomed them and comforted them, lending them it's magnificent power. With Syaoran however it tortured him. Taunted him for being such an outcast. And then it ripped his body and soul apart.

When he reached the last step, he took in a breath. He did not know when it would be when it would be when he would be free of the spell. Once he had been gone for a month. Syaoran stepped on the water, causing ripple in the calm water.

He walked atop the water, and stopped in the middle of the water. He let a tear fall out of the corner of his eye and fall to the top of the water. Black mist seemed to float all around him. He looked at the water and gasped.

Reflected in the water was a girl around fourteen. His age. She was beautiful, and it didn't even feel right to call her a girl. She had white wings and opened her eyes as she clutched a cherry blossom in her hands. She smiled at him. _I'll save you._ Even her voice was beautiful and calm.

The reflection disappeared, and the water around him flew up to the side of the room. It shot up and formed a ceiling over him. He was never awake long enough to see this. But then the water shot down at him, and shot right through his body.

His eyes went misty and cold, and he lost all feeling. He was stripped of his memories, his feelings, everything. The water calmed down, as if staying still to admire what it had done. The boy stood there, his toes just touching the water.

Syaoran's father felt Syaoran's presence slip away, and went down the steps. He saw the teenage boy hovering above the water, and went over to get him. The water was nice and calm, welcoming him to it's home. The water didn't harm him, not like it harmed his son.

He walked over to the boy and touched his hand. The boy looked down at him with those lifeless eyes. He seemed even more distant then before. The boy turned, and touched the water. The King and his son walked back over to the steps.

The servants weren't even surprised at the look of their prince, just bowed at the King as he walked by. The King stood aside as his emotionless son walked into his room. As soon as the boy was inside and lying down, the King locked the door.

Sakura sighed, and lay down on her bed. That boy looked so sad, so distant. She wanted to find him, to help him. And then she heard the door rattle. She ran over to it and unbolted it. Sukayomi ran in.

"Princess! You know the boy you are looking for?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Well, there is going to be a masked dance just a few days after the new moon!" Sukayomi exclaimed. "Do you think that he will be there?!" Sakura asked. Sukayomi nodded enthusiastically. Sakura hugged her. "Thank you!" She cried.

Syaoran groaned. Hunger, thirst and pain stabbed at him all at once. A servant was right beside him, and handed him a small glass that contained something that he was always given after these ordeals. Syaoran accepted it gratefully and sipped it. It was wonderful.

"How long have I been gone?" Syaoran asked. "Three weeks, your highness," the servant said. The new moon was yesterday," Syaoran said. "Yes," the servant replied. Syaoran bowed his head. Every new moon, he sneaked out of the castle to revive his magic.

"Also, you presence has been requested at a masked dance, and your father demands that you accept," the servant said. "When?" Syaoran asked. "Tomorrow," the servant replied. "Alright. I accept," Syaoran said. He didn't want to go, but the punishment for him to disobey his father would be something horrible.

He had had it happen to him once before, three years ago. He had been given a silver robe and been ordered to the river. Everything had been normal at first, except that his father had come in and waited at the top step. When he had reached the middle, the water had entered his body as usual.

Except this time, it didn't put him to sleep. He had been forced to stay awake as he was stripped of everything. His father had later told him that he was lucky he hadn't done something worse. Syaoran didn't want to know the full version of that power.

Syaoran was treated this way because of one thing. He held the power of the moon, which opposed his father's magic. His mother had also been able to use the power of the moon, and had been killed because of it. Syaoran missed his mother, because she had protected him from his father. Not to mention that she was the kindest person he had ever met. Of course here, that wasn't hard to beat.

Syaoran lifted his hand to the window. The moon was shining brightly. Syaoran put his hands to the window. He felt the brightness of the quarter moon on his face, breaking through it like a barrier and entering his soul.

Sakura smiled. Her wings gently flapped as she soared over the sea, invisible to all. She loved having these wings that enabled her to soar across the sky. She lifted her head and flew up. She lifted her hands, and pointed to the sky. Cherry blossoms danced around her, coiling around her.

The small girl ran beside the water, grass crumpling then springing up again like coils under her feet. She laughed and twirled, her dress spinning around her. Then she noticed a boy around her age staring at the moon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I believed that I was alone," Sakura said. The boy spun around and looked at her. "Who are you?" The boy asked. His voice was small and gentle. Sakura held out her hand. "My name is Sakura," she said. The boy looked at her outstretched hand. He reached out for it, and gently touched it.

Light surrounded the boy, and soon, he had gone. On the ground was a cherry blossom, and a gold necklace. Sakura picked it up. It was a chain with a pair of wings on it. Where the wings joined, there was a crescent moon. Sakura held the pendant to her chest and smiled.

_Princess Sakura._ Sakura looked up and spun around. "Who's there?" Sakura asked. _I can help you save that boy. Please, wake up your power. Save the boy. Return as yourself. Return, princess of the moon._

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She was hovering over the moon's reflection. In the middle of the moon she saw another reflection. A girl in white dress with... beautiful wings coming out of her back. She gasped as she realized who that girl was. _Me!_

_**Hello! I was really bored, had writers block and decided to write this story. I got the idea off the play in Carcaptor Sakura: the sealed card. The setting, and other stuff belongs to me. The only thing that I don't own is Sakura, Syaoran and their descriptions. But I hope you like this!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nami Tamaki

Chapter two

Syaoran was given a robe of blue and silver, and a mask that his his identity brilliantly. His sword was recovered from the store room, and he was ready to go. Yet, his father gave him a binding so that he would come back to the dark castle whenever he was in 'danger'.

Sakura was dressed in a long dress of white and a silver belt tied around her waist. The dress had no sleeves but straps to hold up the dress, and she was given the golden necklace with the charm that had the wings and crescent moon. She had been given boots of white with silver swirls and her hair hair had been given flecks of silver. She looked exactly like an angel.

Sakura entered the busy hall, and received looks from many, all gasping at her beauty. She moved forward and put her hand to her chest. _I'm here, but now what do I do? And will everyone be alright without my help to strengthen our barriers?_ Sakura asked herself.

Syaoran entered the crowd people, feeling out of place. He was just about to think about leaving when he saw a girl. She was in a long white dress, and her beauty was breathtaking. Syaoran walked up to her. "Man, I hate this," he heard her whisper.

"My thoughts exactly," Syaoran said.

The girl jumped and her hand fell to her side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Syaoran said. Amber locked onto jade as the two teenagers stared into each others eyes from behind their masks. "Would you like to dance?" Syaoran asked, holding out his hand and bowing a little.

Sakura nodded. "That would be nice. But I'm not very good," Sakura replied. Syaoran smiled. "You're just being modest," he whispered in her ear. She put her hand into his, and they walked onto the dance floor.

Everyone looked at the two teenagers. The handsome boy with the girl with breathtaking beauty. They danced wonderfully, stunning everyone further. Sakura received many glances, and heard from a group of girls her age about how lucky she was to have such a handsome partner.

After they had danced, both feeling very tired, they left the dance floor and then went outside. The new, evening air was cool and refreshing. "I was right, you were just being modest," Syaoran said. Sakura blushed. They sat on a wooden rocking chair, right in the beam of the silver moonlight.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked.

"You first," Syaoran said. As if to answer Syaoran's question, numerous cherry blossom petals flew down from a tree behind them and scattered around the two teenagers. Syaoran smiled.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Sakura would it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

They looked at each other. Sakura moved forward, putting one hand behind her to balance her. Syaoran cupped her gentle face in his hands. Their lips joined, and the moon seemed to get brighter. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

After a few seconds, Syaoran felt a twinge in his hand, and pushed Sakura away. "I'm sorry, I have to go," Syaoran said.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" Sakura said, stretching her hand out to the boy.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran answered, and he disappeared into a new mist, that was bleached silver from the moonlight. Sakura brought her hand up to her lips and she smiled. "Syaoran," she whispered. She looked up and smiled even more when she saw his face reflected on the moon

Syaoran collapsed in front of his father. The King walked over to his son, knelt down, and slapped the boy. "What did I tell you?! You were to go and find out about the new moon princess! Yet you do the exact opposite!" The King said.

He turned and looked at a servant. "Get the black robe out of the storeroom. My son is going to take another visit to the river," the King ordered. The servant nodded and left.

"No! Father, please! Please don't make me!" Syaoran pleaded. The King smiled.

"It's about time that you listened," the King said.

It was so painful. Syaoran had never been to the river so soon before. His body wasn't prepared for this horrible encounter twice, and the water seemed to rip his body apart. When it was finally over, he fell to the top of the river, unable to move or speak.

He felt someone pick him up, and his head flopped back and his arms fell to his sides. He was carried up to his room, laid on the bed and then locked away from the world. Would that beautiful angel ever come? Would she fulfill her promise? Would he ever see Sakura? Or was it all a dream?

Sakura floated there, holding the cherry blossom. _Syaoran._ As she thought his name she felt her heart flutter. _I want to see Syaoran again. But I also want to save that boy. Maybe, just maybe, Syaoran could help me. _Sakura twirled in the air, holding out her index finger while clasping the rest of her hand, causing cherry blossoms to fly out of her fingers. She laughed.

Syaoran whimpered. Why hadn't he fell under the effects of the spell yet? For the first time in his life, he wanted to loose all feeling. He wanted to loose himself, and get away from the pain.

He heard the unlocking of the door. Someone walked in. "Syaoran," he heard his father say. He felt a a warm touch on his hand.

"Syaoran, I hope you have learned your lesson. But seeing as I can't trust that, I'm going to have to plant an order in you," his father said. Syaoran gasped. He had been given an order once before. It would mean that no matter what, he couldn't disobey it. His father would plant something in him that forced his body to obey it no matter how much it went against his own will.

His father wet Syaoran's arm with water from the river. His father waited a few minutes for the water to soak into Syaoran's skin. When it had, he grasped Syaoran's arm. Syaoran felt his body rippling, breaking, and it made him feel like he was going to fall apart. He felt the heat of his father's magic all around him.

"You must not leave this room unless I tell you too. If you go out and see this girl Sakura, your memory will be temporarily wiped of her after the encounter. You will also obey me, and will bury your power from the moon within you. These are my orders that you must follow!" His father ordered.

He let go of Syaoran, and Syaoran's arm fell limply to his side. His body was lifted up off the bed, and he hung limply in the air. His body was stiff and sore. The magic that ran through his blood mixed with the magic his father entered into his body, tying him and binding him.

Syaoran fell to the bed, and whimpered. He opened his eyes. His father was standing over him. Dark black locked onto amber, and his father ran his along Syaoran's limp arm. "Now, I expect you to obey me," his father said. The man left the room, locking the door behind him. Syaoran gasped in pain, as the spell of darkness consumed him.

Sakura looked at the blank piece of paper in front of her. It was one of her lessons to write with elegance and beauty, but to consume the reader. She smiled. The sun was setting, flecks of colour that were all across the sky faded, and the stars began to twinkle.

Sakura put her hands on the edge of her wooden desk and pushed. Her chair slid out and she got to her feet. Picking up the pen, she wrote a quick note on the paper in front of her.

_Sukayomi, the moon rises, and I must leave my lessons. _

_Do not wait, but if I am not back by daybreak, please alert Ka-san. _

Sakura put down the pen, and climbed onto the window sill. It was very high up, but that didn't frighten her. She put out her foot, pressed it against the wall of the castle, and pushed.

Sakura soared through the air. Her clothes melted away into cherry blossoms, leaving her short white dress behind. She lowered her speed, and gently floated down to the tip of the water. She clasped her hands, and her wings grew out of her back.

Syaoran's father looked down at the boy. He had just entered the room, and was trying to see the effects of his spell. Syaoran's eyes were open, yet glazed and cloudy, his soul far away and distant. Syaoran's father smiled.

This boy was the turning point. He was the prince of darkness and the prince of the light. That girl Sakura would ruin his plan, for her family and his late wife's were good friends. Soon, the boy would be offered as a sacrifice to the darkness, the last thing to maximize his power. Of course, the boy wouldn't die. What he would get would be worse. Much worse.

_Sakura, you must hurry! The one you are to save, The time you have to save him is getting near the end!_ Sakura heard the moon say in her mind.

"But how am I meant to help him? I don't even know his name!" Sakura asked.

_The boy, he will soon die. The boy named... Syaoran._ Sakura's green eyes widened, and she gasped.

Sakura dropped into the water. Her hair waved all around her.

_Not Syaoran. Please, Syaoran, don't die. Please!_ Bubbles flew up from her mouth as she let out some air.

Then a hand reached into the water. She grabbed hold of the hand and held it tightly. The hand then yanked up, pulling her out of the water, making her burst out of the water, coughing and spluttering.

Sakura looked up. Standing above her was her bodyguard, Kurogane. He looked down at her with his red eyes, as if to scold her. "Kurogane!" Sakura exclaimed. Kurogane let go of her hand, and she coughed some more.

"Princess, what on earth happened?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm sorry, but I just received shocking news from the moon. It scared me so much that I didn't realize that dawn was beginning. I'm sorry," Sakura said. She looked down at the grass.

Kurogane put her hand on his shoulder, grabbed her waist and pulled her up. He put her back on the ground. "Let's go. I don't want Sukayomi to yell at me. Nor the queen," Kurogane said. He held out her sash, and she wrapped it around her shoulders. "Kurogane, could we please keep this to ourselves?" Sakura asked. Kurogane nodded.

"I think that it's best," Kurogane said.

"Kurogane, what do you think I should do about the warning from the moon?" Sakura asked, taking the brush on her bedside table. "Bury it in your mind, because the ball of the first full moon is in three weeks," Kurogane answered. "Yes, I should have fun. And why wait? If I go to the ball, all of my worries will probably fade away," Sakura said.

**Yes, well, Gomenasai!! I finished this chapter ages ago and forgot to put it up! GOMEN!! And I'm surprised how many reviews that this story is getting. It's sssooooo gggooooodddd.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Syaoran opened his eyes. "Syaoran," someone said. Syaoran gasped, and sat bolt upright. He turned around. Standing against the wall was his father. "Now that you are awake, I need to test my orders," his father said.

The man walked over to Syaoran an pushed him down into the bed. "Close your eyes," His father whispered. Syaoran flt his eyelids tire, and felt them closing against his will. He felt his father wave his hand over his forehead. A felt himself digging one of his nails into his skin, and felt blood trickle down his arm. He whimpered.

"Open your eyes," his father ordered. Syaoran's eyes snapped open, and he gasped. He turned his head and looked at his arm. Crimson blood trickled down his skin, and it also dripped on the sheets of his bed.

"Clean your arm, and then go to sleep. I will not let you be awake for the half moon," Syaoran's father said. Syaoran looked down. The half moon, and the full moon, was a very special day for half of the world.

Half of him belonged to that world, while the other half of him belonged to this one. The half moon was a time to restore your power, yet the full moon was where everyone's power was at it's full and there was a celebration. Only the ones of the moon knew about it though.

Syaoran picked up the bowl and towel, wet the towel and dabbed it on his arm. He ran the towel up his arm, and gasped in pain as it reached his hand. His hand was cut and bleeding, he skin looking as though it had been ripped it apart.

Syaoran grasped his hand, cradled it, and collapsed to the floor. He held his hand, and let out a few sobs. "Mother-san, does this mean that... soon, I will be his completely?" Syaoran asked an invisible person. He looked at the roof with his amber tear filled eyes.

Syaoran opened his eyes. He lifted his arm to block out the sunlight that blinded his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw that his hand was bandaged. He sat up, and unwrapped the bandage. His hand was clean, but it was a dark black and looked like it would crumple into ash.

Syaoran Re-wrapped the bandage, put his hands by his side, and pushed himself up. He stood, and then walked over to the window. He put his hand up to the cold glass, and let the warm sun soak into his skin.

He turned his head to a painting. The lady in the frame smiled at him. She had chocolate brown hair, and amber eyes. "Good morning, Mother-san" Syaoran said. This was the first time in a while that he had described the morning as good. Yet, for some reason, he felt energetic and healthy, as if he had been in the moonlight for a long time.

Syaoran turned to the window again. He then spun around when a knock came at the door. Syaoran gasped, and walked over to the door. He turned the brass handle, and pulled open the door.

Standing there was a guard and his father. The guard was holding a letter. "For you, Syaoran-sama," the guard said. He handed Syaoran the letter, and Syaoran gently took the letter. He walked back into his bedroom.

Syaoran sat down on his bed, and with trembling hands, opened the envelope. Out of the envelope fell a piece of paper that landed on his lap. He picked it up and began to read it. It said:

_Dear Prince Syaoran Li,_

_You have been invited to the festival of the full moon. We know that it might be a little difficult for you to attend, but it would please us if you would. We hope that you will join us for this wonderful celebration. _

Syaoran stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper. Well, what are you going to do?" A voice asked. Syaoran looked up. His father was standing in front of the door, his arms crossed. "Father-sama!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"I think that you should go," his father said. Syaoran smiled and then laughed. "Father-sama, very funny. You would never let me out of here! I would gain power!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"I want you to go. I need something, and I will only get it if you go to that festival. Actually, I will let you out for seven days. Send that time wisely," Syaoran's father said. Syaoran knew that his father wasn't joking. He could feel it.

"Syaoran, I will give you this order. You will be gone for seven days. When you come back, you will have to go to the river," Syaoran's father said. Syaoran looked into his father's eyes, and slowly lost consciousness.

Syaoran took his white robe out of the closet. He slipped it over his clothes, and sat down on the chair beside his desk. The sunset was beautiful, sending flecks of colour across the sky. Syaoran sighed. Maybe, Sakura would be there.

When it was dark. Syaoran went down the winding steps that went down from the hall at his room. He walked out the castle door, and when he was out of the castle gates, he sucked in the fresh air. Syaoran smiled.

He ran, ran until he reached a clearing by a very large lake. Cherry blossom trees were all around him, and the stars reflected in the crystal clear water.

Many were there already, eating and talking amongst themselves. Syaoran heard the crunching of leaves, and felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He spun around. There, stood Sakura. Syaoran gasped. She was in a short white dress that had a golden belt, a white sash around her shoulders, and white ribbons were in her hair with a small, golden crown.

Sakura smiled. "I hoped that you would be able to come!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her, and then at the two men behind her. There was a man with dark hair, and crimson eyes. The man beside him was a little shorter than him, with blonde hair and Sparkling blue eyes. "This is my bodyguard, Kurogane," Sakura said pointing to the taller man, "And this... Is Fai-san. He is a very important man to some," Sakura said.

Then Syaoran recognised the smiling man. He dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I did not recognize you, " Syaoran said. Syaoran stood up as Fai shook his head. "You never change, do you Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran slightly blushed. Sakura looked at the two. "W-w-wait, Fai-san! You know Syaoran-kun?!" Sakura asked. "Yes. How, I am not allowed to tell you," Fai replied. Fai grabbed Sakura. "And now, let's get something to eat and go under the Sakura right behind us!" Fai said. Sakura nodded.

"Why do I have to help carry the food?!" Kurogane asked. "Because, Kuropuu, we are looking after two very special people!" Fai replied. "I understand the princess, but what's so special about the kid?!" Kurogane asked. "Kuropuu, he is just as important as the princess. If not more," Fai said.

"Well, how does he know you?" Kurogane asked. "I said that I'm not allowed to say, didn't I?" Fai said. Fai and Kurogane sat down under the secluded tree where Syaoran and Sakura sat. "Well, let's eat!" Fai exclaimed.

"Well, Syaoran, what country do you live in? I've never seen you around," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at his feet. He hadn't eaten anything, and hadn't shown any sign of hunger. "I live a little way away, and I hardly ever leave the... My home," Syaoran said. He had nearly said 'castle'. If Sakura found out who he was, she would have him killed. At the least.

"Why can't you leave your home?" Sakura asked. "My father. He doesn't like me to go out. He's afraid that something might happen to me," Syaoran replied. "Oh," Sakura said, and she nodded. Sakura looked at him. He was hiding his sadness well. If only she could make it disappear completely.

When everyone had finished eating, Fai and Kurogane stood up to take back the plates. "We had better get these back," Fai said. "No, I'll help Kurogane get the plates," Sakura said, taking Fai's hand to help her up. "Princess, are you sure?" Fai asked. Sakura nodded.

When Sakura and Kurogane had gone, Fai bowed down in front of Syaoran. "It has been a long time, Syaoran-sama," Fai said. Syaoran looked at him, and signaled him to act normal. "Yes, it has," Syaoran replied.

"How has your father been treating you?" Fai asked. Syaoran looked down, and then clutched his bandaged hand. "I see. Am I allowed to have a look at your hand?" Fai asked. Syaoran nodded, and held out the wounded limb.

Fai slowly unwrapped the bandage, and looked sad when he saw how black it was. He made his own hand glow white, and then waved it over Syaoran's. He then held it. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun," Fai said, and he let go of Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran re-wrapped the hand, and put it down by his side. 'How long do you have, away from that place?" Fai asked. "Seven days," Syaoran replied. "Well, maybe I can ask Sakura-chan and Her majesty if you may stay in the castle," Fai said.

Syaoran looked at him. 'But..." Syaoran began. Fai put his hand up to stop him. "I won't tell her anything about your identity," Fai said. Syaoran said.

"Has it really been seven years?" Fai asked. Syaoran nodded. "She died, and you were banished for your power. They kept me, and I still don't know why. But ever since you left, it got worse and worse. Sometimes, I can't control it! And... at the river... it scares me so much!" Syaoran whispered.

Sakura walked through the tree branches. "Um, Sakura-chan, could Syaoran-kun stay with us in the castle?" Fai asked. "Why?" Sakura asked. "I am away from my home. I need a place to stay for a while," Syaoran said. "You may stay if it's alright with Mother-san," Sakura said. Syaoran smiled.

"Sakura, would you like to dance?" Syaoran asked, as some began to dance to a beautiful melody from others. "Sure!" Sakura replied, taking his hand once again.

**I'm sorry if it's corny about Syaoran being away for seven days. I really am! This story will probably be finished soon, so keep reading and don't forget to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sakura took Syaoran's hand and led him up to a young woman. She had long auburn hair, blue eyes and had a crown in her hair. Noticing the crown, Syaoran went onto his knee and bowed.

"Sakura, who is this stranger that you have brought here?" The woman asked. 'Okaa-san, his name is Syaoran. He is away from his home, and I was hoping that he could stay with us," Sakura said. The woman looked at Syaoran. He just stayed where he was, not moving an inch.

"Can anyone vouch for him?" The woman, who Syaoran realised was the queen, asked. "I can, your majesty. He will not harm anyone in this castle," Fai said. "Alright. Fai-san, I am taking your word as a price for letting him stay here," the queen said. Fai nodded.

Sakura pulled Syaoran up the staircase, making him stumble and occasionally fall. She opened a door and dragged Syaoran into her room. She sat him on the bed and then sat down beside him. "I'm glad that you could stay here, Syaoran," Sakura said, and she held her hands close to her chest. Syaoran just looked at his feet.

There came a loud banging at the door. "Yes, who is is it?" Sakura asked. "It is Fai! I would like to speak with Syaoran-kun, please," Fai said though the closed door. "Alright," Sakura said. Syaoran stood up and opened the closed door. Fai grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Syaoran, are you sure that you will be okay?" Fai asked. Syaoran looked at him. "When you go back, you might not be treated well," Fai said. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran, that time is drawing closer and closer every minute! It might very well be when you return!" Fai exclaimed.

Syaoran just looked at his feet. "I know that. But, I don't really wish to stop it," Syaoran said. Fai's eyes widened. "Maybe, just maybe, they will stop once and for all after me," Syaoran said.

Fai looked at Syaoran with great sadness. 'But... how do you know that with you they won't get even more powerful?!" Fai asked. "I don't. But for some reason, I don't think they will," Syaoran said.

Fai looked around. They were in the garden now, and cherry blossoms were dancing everywhere. "So, do you mean that... you're going to let it happen? You're going to sacrifice yourself?" Fai asked. Syaoran just continued to look at his feet.

"Your highness, you are going to give yourself to the man who murdered your mother?!"Fai asked. Syaoran looked up at Fai. "That's the exact reason why," Syaoran said. Fai's eyes widened at the boy. The prince of the light, and the dark.

Syaoran sat beside Sakura. Her head was on his shoulder, and they were rocking back and forth. Sakura looked up at him. Four days had passed, and they had grown quite close. Sakura sighed. He had been quiet the past day though.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her. "Nothing," he replied. Sakura looked at him and pouted. "You keep lying to me! Tell me what is wrong or you'll regret it!" Sakura mumbled. "It's just something I talked about with Fai-san," Syaoran said.

It was half true, but not the full truth. Syaoran had been blacking out, and his chest felt as if it was under a great weight of some sort. That time was coming closer, and Syaoran knew it.

"Are you sure that there isn't something more?" Sakura asked. Syaoran gasped and looked at her. He relaxed, smiled, and shook his head. "No, nothing else," Syaoran said. Sakura glared at him, turned her head away, and then did something that was the opposite of what he expected. Sakura kissed him.

She pressed her lips against his, and wouldn't ease her movement. Syaoran was shocked and first, and then put his arms around Sakura, embracing her. He lifted his arms, and slowly pushed Sakura away. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Syaoran panted heavily, and Sakura could be sure that she saw a small tear rolling down his cheek. "Sakura... please... forget about me!!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura gasped and stared at him. "Please... erase me from your past, heart and mind!" Syaoran pleaded. "Why?" Sakura asked.

This time there was no doubt about it. There a tear rolled out of Syaoran's eye and ran down Syaoran's cheek. "Please!" Syaoran said. He got up off the chair and walked away from Sakura. "But... why?" Sakura asked. She reached out to Syaoran, but he was gone.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Fai asked. Syaoran didn't look at him. "You're being called aren't you?" Fai asked. Syaoran stood up and headed for the door. Fai grabbed him and put him up against the wall.

"Aren't you going to fight?!" Fai asked. Syaoran shook his head. He looked at Fai straight in the eyes. Fai's eyes widened as he stared at the boy. His eyes had a tint of black. "There is no battle to fight. He has won," Syaoran said. Fai's eyes widened even more.

Syaoran disappeared in a flash of white light. This blinded Fai momentarily. When the light had gone, Fai looked up. Syaoran had gone, but left on the ground was a small note:

_Protect Sakura for me._

Fai lifted the note, slightly shaking. Then he gave a small, sad smile. "You and your mother really are alike, Syaoran," Fai said. For, his mother had said the same thing.

"_Your majesty, are you alright?" Fai asked, sitting the young queen down on her bed. "I cannot fight anymore. I have no strength left," the queen said. "Then I'll fight for you!" Fai exclaimed. "You're so loyal, Fai. I hope that you will show the same loyalty to the one following in my footsteps," the queen said. _

_Fai looked at the queen, tears building up in his blue eyes. "But..." Fai began, but his voice was shaky and he couldn't say anything. The queen looked at him with her amber eyes. Her long chocolate hair gleamed in the moonlight, and her face lit up like a star. _

"_Fai... you are my dearest friend, and I trust you. So, I am going to give you one last order," the queen said, looking straight into Fai's tear-filled eyes. "Protect Syaoran for me." The queen fell forward, and took in one last shaky breath. Fai held her body. "I promise," Fai said._

Syaoran lifted his head. He was tired, and pain filled his body. He saw his father, standing over him. The man lifted up his son and pushed him against the wall.

"It is time, so we must prepare you. You shall soon feel the true effects of darkness," Syaoran's father said. Syaoran's father called a servant, and ordered the servant to retrieve the silver robe out of the storeroom. And while he was doing this, Syaoran was forced to accept his evil and cruel fate.

The servant came in with the silver robe. Following the order his father had implanted in his body that forced him to do his order no matter what, Syaoran put on the silver robe. It was cold, and had black swirls all over it. Last time that this had happened, he had had no idea of the events slowly unfolding.

This time, now that he knew, he wish he didn't.

Syaoran walked down the steps. He turned his head and looked at his father, who just stood there. He walked across the water. It laughed at him, taunted for being given such a fate. The water ripped itself from the river and yet again entered him. Yet this time, it ripped one thing from his body and mind.

Sakura. Images of her flashed passed his mind. Syaoran screamed, his heart feeling like it was going to explode. Pain flew through Syaoran's body, and it ripped away all traces and signs of comfort.

Syaoran slowly fell to the water's surface. He whimpered, and a new feeling irrupt from his chest and envelope his entire body. It felt cold. So cold. He felt alone, and whimpered even more. He felt rough hands lift up his aching body.

Syaoran was placed on his bed, and felt even colder. He felt... evil. Dark. It was as if he had been stripped of light, even the light that ran through his veins within his blood. Then it struck him, a hard, cold truth. He cold no longer use the strength of the moon. He had been locked in darkness.

Sakura called for Syaoran, but heard no reply. She had been searching for hours, and now was the time to give up. She fell to the grass and wept softly. "Where are you?" She asked.

Sakura spun around when she heard the crunching of grass behind her. A boy her age walked out of the darkness and into the moonlight. He had chocolate brown hair and black eyes. And he looked strangely familiar. "Syaoran!" Sakura cried, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around the boy.

Syaoran pushed Sakura away. "Sakura, please, run!" Syaoran said, gazing into her emerald eyes. Sakura looked at the boy. He reached for his sword that was strapped to his belt, and pulled it out of it's carrier. He pointed the sword at Sakura. She braced herself for the attack. But it didn't come. Sakura gasped when she felt a spatter of moisture on her face.

Fai and Kurogane ran through the trees and stared at the scene in front of them. Syaoran had his sword pointing through his body. Blood was falling to the ground from his chest. Tears rolled down his cheek as he remembered what had happened:

"_Syaoran, you will kill the girl or yourself, you have a choice."_

Syaoran looked up at Sakura. "I couldn't kill you. I wouldn't," Syaoran whispered. He fell forward into Sakura's arms. "Because I... _love you_," Syaoran fell to the ground. His eyes had gone blank, and they were empty. He was dead.

_**People, this is not the last chapter!! I'm sorry if this story seems cruel, but I have been reading X and Tokyo Babylon, both major angsty works of CLAMP. Who can blame me? Now, please review, and I'll upload the next chapter as fast as I can. **_

_**Thank you to Chibi Moko-chan, Artemis615, Tomi Lang, Syaoran4ever and Demon fox of midnight for reviewing the whole way. Cookies for you all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Syaoran's father looked at the water and gasped. White light was bursting through the water's surface. He could hear the screams of the water, and collapsed to the ground.

Syaoran had done it. When the water had stolen his magic, Syaoran had given most of his soul with it. Something so powerful and bright, the water would never be able to take it.

Syaoran's father turned around when he felt a breath on his neck. Fai was standing behind him, is staff pointed at the King.

"Goodbye, King of darkness," Fai said, and he raised his staff. As he lowered it, the river lit up with a million colours.

At that moment, millions of souls were being set free. The lake shone with a mixture of multi-coloured lights. In the background was the sound of a scream. Slowly it got louder and then droned out all other noises.

The King looked at Fai with a deep hatred. He continued to glare at Fai, even as his skin began to peel off his body.

The King raised his hand and pointed at Fai. Just before he the time, his body burst apart and the remains fell into the water.

The water turned into a whirlpool and splashed against the walls. Fai moved against the door and the water splashed against Fai's feet.

The water suddenly calmed, and a cherry blossom floated to the surface of the water. Fai looked up. Through the ceiling, Fai could see the full moon shining brightly.

Fai smiled. He turned away and left the castle. He water had spread through the whole castle, killing all other then Fai that touched it.

Fai reached the bank and sat down. He put his cupped hand into the water and watched as the water overflowed.

Fai looked down at the water. He heard the laughter of his queen and her son, prince Syaoran. Fai had requested to take Syaoran's body here, to leave it with his mother. Syaoran was very respected, for he had made a great sacrifice and in return... had destroyed the evil that had corrupted so many.

The king had died, the sudden power destroying him. And the water had died with him. Syaoran's soul had burst free of it's boundaries, and destroyed the ones who had bound him. Fai smile with sadness, longing and joy. "Goodbye..... Syaoran....."

Sakura rocked on the wooden swing chair, looking at the moon with tear-filled eyes. She felt tears slip onto her clasped hands.

Sakura felt a twig covered in cherry blossoms fall onto her lap. She lifted it and examined it closely. It was full of pink cherry blossoms, yet, lying right in the middle, a white blossom shone through.

Sakura smiled softly and gently removed the white blossom from the twig. She held it in her hands and let her tears fall into the cup formed by her hands.

Sakura picked up the book she had by her side. It was full of poems and such, things to help her with her lessons.

Sakura picked up her pen and put it down on the paper. Multicolored ink flowed from the pen, sparkling in the moonlight.

Sakura concentrated her mind on one colour then began to write. The words seemed to move across the page, and all Sakura could think of was Syaoran's face.

"So kind... and honest.... pure, like a white cherry blossom." Sakura clutched her chest as she said these words. She sobbed even harder. "Syaoran..... I love you as well. With all my heart," Sakura whispered. And as if to prove it, all the cherry blossoms blew away.

_**The cherry blossoms scatter,**_

_**and my heart slowly shatters.**_

_**I cannot feel, **_

_**the bustling wind,**_

_**for my soul is still asleep.**_

_**I sit and rest **_

_**on the rocking chair,**_

_**where we sat,**_

_**in the sweet spring air.**_

_**But now I fear,**_

_**that I cannot,**_

_**keep my sadness**_

_**inside anymore.**_

_**I close my eyes,**_

_**and drift away,**_

_**to the world,**_

_**that you left in my mind.**_

_**We go to a river,**_

_**of my tears,**_

_**play a melody,**_

_**that I can't hear.**_

_**I feel moisture **_

_**on my cheek,**_

_**so I cover my face.**_

_**I lie down **_

_**on the soft wood,**_

_**and slowly begin to sob.**_

_**I lie there,**_

_**crying,**_

_**for your not there**_

_**with me.**_

_**You are gone,**_

_**I am here,**_

_**there is nothing to feel**_

_**but despair.**_

_**It is then,**_

_**that I feel,**_

_**the effects of **_

_**my heart breaking.**_

_**I could not say,**_

_**what I wanted to,**_

_**and now I can't**_

_**say it to you.**_

_**And so,**_

_**I call**_

_**your only remains,**_

_**and call out,**_

_**your painful name.**_

_**The cherry blossoms, **_

_**disappear,**_

_**and the last one,**_

_**falls in my hair.**_

_**And I slowly let,**_

_**out on final sob,**_

_**and say **_

_**the last and only **_

_**thing there is left to say:**_

"_**Goodbye"**_

Sakura closed the book and she stood up. She turned around and left the book on the swing chair. She turned and left the the book there, surrounded by petals.

_Princess Sakura never married, but became a queen that everyone adored. The whole land turned from split to combined, and everyone lived without fear and danger. _

_The gracious queen died twenty years after the time when she came to the high throne from an unknown cause. But.. when she died, many believed it was because of her long lost love's death, and her heart had finally gave in. _

_But now.... many still remember the old legend of the prince of two powers and how he saved many from the powers of the dark. Yet still... even now.... there is only one cherry blossom tree..... in the middle of a river beside the castle._

_Two years after her death, a book from her possession. Many fell in love with the poem right away, and it became a very popular work. Even now, the poem is still retold. Now known as the story of the moon, the darkness and the cherry blossom._

_**So.... what did you think? This is the first story that I've completed that has more then one chapter. Yay! Thank you to all whom reviewed faithfully. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm sorry if the ending wasn't very good. I wrote the poem when I first started writing this fic.I hope that you liked it! Goodbye everybody!!**_


End file.
